Most particularly, this invention relates to a feeder which includes a plurality of flight bars mounted for rotation about an axis. Each flight bar carries article engaging elements. These elements may be in the form of suction heads for feeding sheet material or may be in the form of pins for moving articles along an article support. Plural article engaging elements may be carried by each flight bar and the article engaging elements may be mounted on their respective flight bar for adjustment therealong transversely of the direction of movement of the flight bars.